


[Art] Steve, Bucky and Maggie in their Brooklyn apartment

by Royal_Ermine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Ermine/pseuds/Royal_Ermine





	[Art] Steve, Bucky and Maggie in their Brooklyn apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamond_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holding Your Words In My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325751) by [Diamond_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/pseuds/Diamond_Raven). 



**A special Birthday tribute to[Diamond Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/pseuds/Diamond_Raven) and her inspirational work, ["Holding your words in my hand"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325751/chapters/21133067)**

 


End file.
